herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Uzaki
Uzaki Hitomi is one of the protagonists of the Killing Bites ''manga. After a rather fateful meeting with Nomoto Yuuya, she becomes a temporary ally with Ishida Zaibatsu. She's an integral part of Shidou Reiichi's mysterious agenda. Appearance She has white hair, brown eyes and a curvy body. When transformed, she is shown to have features similar to that of a honey badger; black fur with a white tint covering various sections of her body such her sides of her body up to under her armpits and her shoulders down the top of her biceps though her arms are fully covered in fur as are her legs up to her upper mid-thigh. A short tail also sprouts from Hitomi's tailbone with a pair of small ears adorning the top of her head while her finger and toe nails are replaced with short yet sharp claws as well as fangs shown to reach her teeth. Personality A born therianthrope, she says that she has never experienced fear. Overall, Hitomi is a hot-blooded fearsome fighter with an often aggressive disposition. She will pick a fight against anyone, brute or not, with very little provocation. Regularly she acts like a tomboy, but is conscious about acting more feminine. Hitomi isn't exactly knowledgeable about most perverts unless they make a move. For example, when Nomoto accidentally grabs her breast, she blushes and calls him a lech. However when she was misguided by Eruza into dressing as a maid while keeping some of her Brute traits visible such as her ears and tail, she was oblivious to the fact the other boys were completely ogling her until much later on. She respects Shidou Reiichi and seems like an entirely different person when around him acting sweeter and cuter than usual. She is a fan of sweets since little. Abilities & Skills '''Brute Transformation'- Having the characteristics of the Ratel ''since birth, Hitomi has speed, strength, flexibility and stamina far surpassing those of a human, as well as heightened senses such as smell. Like the Ratel, Hitomi is incredibly resilient, having survived to attacks from extremely powerful enemies such as Taiga, considered the second strongest brute within the official rankings, and Kido, a savage brute who's strength and defense overwhelmed the former with incredible ease. A particular trait to Hitomi's ratel transformation is that the more she's harmed, the more aggressive and battle aware she becomes '''Origin Beast'- Described by Shidou as the perfect combination of human and animal since birth, this is Hitomi's "true form". Her animal traits become much more prominent, her fur covering her legs and hips completely and her hair growing longer and wilder. Her instincts become even more enhanced than before and Hitomi dons on a much more animalistic and wilder behavior, toying with her opponent while delivering deadly attacks, while keeping most of her sanity. In this form, Hitomi's physical conditioning increases becoming an incredible fighter who's speed is so far only surpassed by Eruza and, probably, Inaba. In this form she was able to deliver a fatal blow to Kido which, even though it didn't kill him, it knocked him out for a brief moment, even exposing his brain mass in the process. Fighting Style- Hitomi, like several other brutes, has no defined fighting style. Instead she relies completely on her instincts. Due to the nature of her own transformation and her own straightforward personality, she has only one move in her entire arsenal, unlike many other brutes whom have developed more complex and diverse techniques. Despite this, Hitomi can be quite clever and tactical in combat, for she's able to exploit the weaknesses of her opponents whenever she discovers them such as Kido's severed right eye which left him a blind spot, or when she had Inaba use her echolocation to discover the strategy of the Reptile twins. * Slash- Hitomi's signature move. A simple killing move where she slashes the target with her claws. Fast Learning- She was able to counter Brute bear's attack after seeing it once before, as well as timing Taiga's Tiger Cannon after letting herself get hit by it twice. Major Battles *Uzaki Hitomi vs Yugo Tani (Victory by Slash) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Raudi *Uzaki Hitomi vs Jerome Hongou (Victory by Slash) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Onuma Den (Victory) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Nakanishi Eruza (Interrupted by Kaori's interference) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Nakanishi Taiga (Interrupted by Kido's interference) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Kido Takeshi (Win) *Uzaki Hitomi vs Inui Pure (No Result) Trivia * Unlike all other therianthropes, she was born as one. Thus known as an origin beast. * She is a fan of honey vanilla ice cream. * Before she was found by Shidou in China, Hitomi was named Chùshēng lit. Animal by the locals, a word that can refer to the six common livestock animals or can be used as an insult. Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:Ferals Category:Passionate Learners Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mature Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love